1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analysis programs, analysis apparatuses, and analysis methods for analyzing electronic musical scores. More particularly, the present invention relates to an analysis program, an analysis apparatus, and an analysis method for analyzing an electronic musical score that designate a desired musical note sequence in electronic musical score data, extract a musical note sequence similar to the desired musical note sequence, and display the extracted musical note sequence so as to be distinguishable from other musical notes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A musical score information display apparatus, which is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-100740, is known as an apparatus for displaying an electronic musical score in a standard musical score data format such as a Standard MIDI File (SMF).
As apparatuses for assisting or supporting the play and practice of a musical instrument when this type of musical score information display apparatus is used, an apparatus in which the size, color, and intensity of an electronic musical note on the display are changed in response to the strength of its musical sound (disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-100738) and an apparatus in which musical notes in a part that is difficult to play or that should be paid attention are displayed in a different color (disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-311543) are known.
In the musical score information display apparatuses of such conventional types, however, the strength of musical sound and the musical notes in the part that should be paid attention are merely displayed in such a manner that only they are distinguishable. Thus, a player should determine the difference between these musical notes and other musical notes while looking at the displayed electronic musical score. Therefore, the player cannot theoretically or structurally understand the musical notes that are displayed so as to be visually distinguishable from the other musical notes in terms of an image of the entire musical piece. Thus, it is hard for the player to understand an image of the entire musical piece and the player's performance is not so improved.